I am alone
by Nathy Lee
Summary: Ela não sabia como reagiria ao voltar para casa, ela estava cheia de fotos e momentos que nunca mais voltariam a acontecer,


Autora: Lady silver Rox  
Gênero: drama  
Classificação: Cada um sabe o que ler U.U  
aviso: Essa fanfic é adaptação de outra fanfic  
Nome da autora que deu origem a essa fanfic:Shayo

-

Não havia felicidade alguma naquele local, tudo era cinza desde os túmulos espalhados pela grama seca até o céu nebuloso e cheio de nuvens, chovia muito e poças de água formavam-se em todos os cantos, as vestimentas pretas e as flores murchas por causa da chuva davam o sombrio toque final no enterro.

Enquanto o caixão com a bandeira Britanica sobre ele descia os tiros eram disparados e as cornetas tocavam e de todas as pessoas que estavam lá ninguém, ninguém estava mais infeliz mais depressivo do que aquela mulher de cabelos azuis que era amparada por sua melhor amiga que a abraçava não a deixando despencar em direção a um abismo escuro e sem fim, as lágrimas dela se misturavam com a fria chuva e se tornavam invisíveis, ela tinha perdido mais do que um marido, perdeu o melhor amigo e perdeu sua outra metade.

Ela queria poder se jogar em cima do caixão dele e partir junto com ele não melhor ela queria poder impedi-lo de se alistar no exercito, queria poder impedi-lo de partir para a guerra mas ele era teimoso sempre foi, ela se lembra de quando eles eram jovens e sempre discutiam por causa de uma coisa tola e qualquer, ele era tão teimoso, tão irritante mas mesmo assim ela o amava mas não era um amor qualquer, ela sempre o amou, todos os dias ela acordava e dormia apaixonada por ele.

O coração dela doía a cada pedacinho de lembrança que surgia em sua mente, ela se lembra de quando eles se casaram, ela se atrasou muito e quando chegou ele a encarava com aquele olhar irritado mas quando a viu caminhar em direção ao altar ele deu aquele belo sorriso lateral que só ele sábia dar e quando o padre finalmente disse que ele podia beija-la ele a agarrou e tomou os lábios dela apaixonadamente como na primeira vez que se beijaram, o tempo tinha parado e nada além deles.

Ela não sabia como reagiria ao voltar para casa, ela estava cheia de fotos e momentos que nunca mais voltariam a acontecer, ele não acordaria mais ao seu lado e não reclamaria mais dos vizinhos barulhentos, não sorriria ao chegar do trabalho e nem a cumprimentaria mais com um abraço caloroso e um beijo apaixonado, não haveria mais domingos de cinema e nem guerra de pipoca.

-Mamãe por que o papai está dentro de uma caixa.- Perguntou o menino de cabelos cor castanhos e olhos tão claros que ficavam entre o cinza e azul, ele segurava o vestido preto de Marguerite.

As lágrimas de marguerite só aumentaram ,ela abaixou e abraçou o filho ela se lembrava do dia em que havia descoberto que estava gravida deWill, era aniversário de um ano de casamento deles e eles tinha saído para jantar fora, eles sentaram um de frente para o outro ela sorria muito deixando John confuso e quando ele finalmente descobriu acabou cuspindo a água que bebia no chão, ele sorriu e se levantou abraçando e beijando Marguerite, parecia um bobo eufórico com a noticia que seria pai.

Quando Will nasceu o sorriso dele parecia iluminar a sala inteira, , ele tinha ficado ao lado de Marguerite o tampo todo, beijando-a e reconfortando-a e quando tudo acabou mesmo com dor ela não pode deixar de sorrir com a visão de Vegeta segurando Will.

Eles não eram um casal perfeito, eles brigavam e brigavam muito mas fazia parte mesmo eles brigando se amavam e a ideia da separação nem passava pela mente deles por que eles se divertiam, john amava ver ela irritada e era o mesmo com Marguerite, geralmente as brigas terminavam com John indo para o sofá e Marguerite acordando no meio da noite para dormir com ele, John apenas sorria e a abraçava e os dois dormiam assim.

Infelizmente nada dura para sempre nem mesmo a alegria, John um dia voltou para casa dizendo que tinha se alistado para o exercito, ela tinha ficado desesperada não queria perde-lo, ela chorou e chorou e ela a consolou dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, ele prometeu que iria voltar são e salvo, prometeu que viria para o aniversário de cinco anos de Will mas mesmo sendo reconfortada o coração de Marguerite doeu como nunca doeu antes.

Toda semana John mandava uma ou duas cartas até que um dia elas pararam de chegar, Marguerite se desesperou quando não recebeu mais noticias e então a bomba veio, dois militares vieram até sua casa e lhe contaram que John havia falecido em combate, ela ficou arrasada mas a ficha não havia caído pelo menos até agora ,ela sabia que era real, sabia que nunca mais sentiria o toque de sua pele, veria seu sorriso e seus olhos agora tudo o que lhe restavam eram as lembranças que ela gostaria de esquecer.

-Em mamãe? Por que o papai está nessa caixa? Vamos tirar ele de lá ele vai ficar sem ar não vai?

-Will lembra do que o papai te disse quando você perguntou sobre o papai e a mamãe dele? Disse Marguerite sorrindo para o seu filho controlando sua tristeza.

-Sim, ele disse que eles estavam dormindo e que nunca mais iriam acordar mas que eles sonhavam com um lugar bonito, um lugar sem dor e sem tristeza, mamãe esse lugar e o céu não é?

-Sim querido esse e o céu.

-O papai ta dormindo que nem o vovô e a vovó?

-Sim querido ele está dormindo e sonhando com o céu.

-Então está tudo bem mamãe.

-Como assim Will?

-O papai está feliz, lá não tem dor, nem tristeza e nem Bang, Bang.

-Você não está triste por não poder vê-lo mais?

-Mas mamãe quando eu for dormir eu posso ver ele.

-Ow Will.- Disse Marguertie abraçando Will enquanto chorava.

Ela parou de chorar e se levantou segurando a mão do filho, ele sorriu pela primeira vez ela parou de pensar no que perdeu mas sim no que ele havia ganho, ele não estava mais na guerra ele não estava mais naquele inferno, ela queria que ele voltasse mas se ela não podia tê-lo pelo menos sabia que ele estava em um lugar melhor agora, ela deixou Will com Verônica e se aproximou do buraco no qual o caixão de john já se encontrava no fundo.

-Oi eu sei que você pode me escutar de onde quer que você esteja, John eu não te culpo eu sei que você queria fazer a diferença sei que você queria ser um bom exemplo para Will eu só queria poder te abraçar mais uma vez e dizer que te amo muito e sempre vou te amar.- Marguerite sentiu um arrepio e uma mão segurando seu rosto como se ele estivesse lá tentando enxugar suas lágrimas ela sorriu e então a sensação se foi.

-Adeus meu amor, boa noite

-FIM-

Por: Silver Lady Rox


End file.
